Honey, Tea, and Sugarcakes
by moonshine4488
Summary: Margaret, a young child from 1903, has finally learned to adjust to Middle Earth. But when one of the people she trust the most leaves, she has to learn to coop on her own. COMPLETE
1. Duty Calls

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is story two! Keep in mind that this series will jump around with Margarets age. If I write her older, that doesnt mean I have stopped writing her as a child in other stories! To those of you who have not read Strawberries and Sugar, this is a sequel.

Also, I have re-written this chapter more times than I care to remember. At one point, it was a completely different story(one I might write later). Im still not entirely happy with it. 

Disclaimer: I own Sulwen, Calin, and Margaret only.

* * *

Glorfindel listened to the chirping of the blue birds that were seated in a tree out side of the window. He had come to the study to find peace and quiet from the rest of the Imladris life. Being an Elven lord did have its disadvantages. Elves were always asking him 'how he is' or 'if he could help them with this and that'. Not that he minded. He always loved to make himself useful, and appreciated the respect with which the others showed him. But sometimes he felt like he needed a break, like today. 

Today Glorfindel wished that he could just be alone. He didnt understand why, but he was feeling extremely irritable. Elrond had forced him to take the day off, saying that he needed a break. Not that he ever could get a break. There was always something to be done. At the moment, he was writing another dispatch to the patrols. It seemed to be the tenth one he had written to the same patrol that day.

'Elrond is right,' Glorfindel said to himself, ' I do need a break.' He was so far in on his musings that he did not see the large, oak door open or the tiny figure that entered the room.

"Ai!" screamed Glorfindel when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a girl with brown eyes and brown hair staring back at him.

" Glorfindel?" the child asked, " Can we go out for a ride on Asfolath?"

" No, not today, Margaret," said Glorfindel as calmly as he could.

" Why?" asked the little girl.

" Because Im busy," said Glorfindel turning back to work on the dispatch. He had written a few lines when the paper was suddenly moved out from under his quill pen, causing a line of ink to smudge all over the page.

" Can I see?" asked Margaret, oblivious to the damage done.

Glorfindel took a deep breath and tried to calm down. ' She is only eight,' he told himself, 'She didnt know any better.'

" Margaret," Glorfindel said tensely, " Why dont you go and help Sulwen tidy up the sleeping quarters?"

" But I already helped clean the dining room after breakfast. Sulwen said that I could go and play."

" The study is not a play room," admonished Glorfindel.

" Then why am I allowed to bring toys in here? You always let me play with my toys on the rug by the fire."

Glorfindel sighed and looked at the child in front of him. Margaret had come to Rivendell a little over a year ago. He had found her while doing a routine patrol out in the forest. She had obviously not eaten a decent meal or had a decent bath in a long time. Glorfindel felt sorry for the human child, and brought her back to Imladris. When he and Elrond had questioned her, they found out that she had come from a place called New York. Not that Glorfindel or Elrond believed there to be such a place. They were Elven lords of the first age. They knew the name of almost every nook and cranny in Arda.

But what Elrond and Glorfindel found most disturbing was the fact that she had never had schooling, and didnt know who the Valar or Eru were. Elrond had said that many children who are not among the race of elves are not educated properly. That lead to the suggestion that Margaret was to stay in Imladris until she could get her education. When the time came, she could choose to either live in Imladris, or leave the Elven realm and live among humans.

Glorfindel silently hoped that she would choose to stay, for he had come to see Margaret as his family. He loved her dearly, and didnt want to see her go.

"Margaret," said Glorfindel, " Why not play in the stream? It is certainly nice enough for a swim."

" Alright Glorfindel," she said reluctantly. As she left the study, Glorfindel couldnt help but feel a pang of guilt. He had not spent as much time with Margaret as usual, because he had been very busy. 'I know what would make most of this work go away,' he thought to himself, ' I need to go back on patrol.'

So Glorfindel made up his mind. He had not been on any patrols around Imladris since he found Margaret. If he went back on patrol, then all the paper work would diminish into one dispatch and one report. He would not have scattered papers from several different patrols to figure out and piece together, like he had been having.

' Yes,' Glorfindel concluded, ' This is what I need to do. My duty to Imladris has been put off for far too long.'

**

* * *

A/N: **Ok, thats it for now. A reviewer brought to my attention that I should keep the titles of my stories a type of spice. Well, my plan was to keep all of the fluffy kind of stories something to that extent. Sort of. Anyway, review if you have any comments. Next update should be a about a week. 


	2. Long Talks and Hard Choices

Disclaimer: I own only Margaret, Sulwen, and Calin.

* * *

Glorfindel strode down the hall toward Elronds study. He came before a great, oak door and knocked twice. At the muffled reply, he walked in. Immediately, he noticed that Elrond was busy. 

Books lay everywhere, some open, some closed. Paper was scattered across the desk and chairs. Ink and quills were resting on the small tables or book cases. Behind a pile of books on the desk, Glorfindel could see a crown of black hair bent over. Glorfindel cleared his throat and waited patiently. After several moments, he did it again.

" Yes?" Elrond said without looking up.

" My lord," said Glorfindel solemnly, " A chicken has taken over the Ford."

At this Elrond looked up. ' Finally!' thought Glorfindel, ' I knew he would have some kind of reaction to that.'

" You have something important to discuss," said Elrond dryly.

Glorfindel sighed. " I know you are busy Elrond, although I have know idea what it is. You know Im not one to beat around the bush so..."

" Yes?" asked Elrond patiently.

Glorfindel sighed again and moved a pile of books and papers off a chair and onto the floor so he could sit. " I wish to be back on patrol again."

Glorfindel knew that this might surprise Elrond, but his Lord would never show it.

" Oh?" said Elrond, " But what about Margaret?"

" Well, that is what is making this so hard. Ive never been away from her before. I dont know how she will feel about my leaving."

" I have a feeling it will work both ways," Elrond said with a smile.

Glorfindel gave a slight nod and ran a hand over his hair. The room remained silent for a few more moments.

" You have something on your mind?" Elrond asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

" Yes, " said Glorfindel hesitantly.

" Go on," Elrond encouraged.

" Well, it just... who is going to take care of her while Im gone? What if she gets lonely or is afraid of something. What if she-

" Glorfindel," said Elrond putting a hand up, " She has many here who care for her. Do not worry. She has Sulwen and Lindir. She even has Erestor, your good friend. And if it helps, I will always be here when she needs something."

Glorfindel sighed and gave a small smile. He knew Elrond was perfectly capable of handling children. He had, after all, raised twins. And now that his worries over Margaret had been reassured, he could leave knowing that she would be fine.

'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'She will be fine.'

* * *

Margaret skipped down the steps of Imladris and took in the scene around her. The birds were singing and flowers were blooming. Butterflies were coloring the sky with beauty. But what Margaret was really happy about, was starting music lessons with Lindir. 

Lindir had taught Margaret many things like how to sing or play the harp. " Music," he had said, " Is not truly music unless it comes from the heart. Play what you feel and it will be beautiful."

And today Margaret was going to learn to play the flute. Today, she would play her favorite instrument.

" Good morning," said Lindir to Margaret.

" Good morning," she said cheerfully, " Im ready to learn to play."

Lindir smiled and lead her into the room. The said room really wasnt a room at all. It was more like a large balcony. It was round, with arches going all the way around the room. The arches had no windows, only long, lavender scarves covering the openings. The floor was stone, with a few statues places in between the arches. Various chairs and music stands, made of oak wood, were scattered about the room.

Margaret took a seat and waited until Lindir handed her the instrument. The flute was long, with many keys. Most of the keys were in a row going down the middle of the flute.

"This flute," said Lindir, " Is made of a certain type of wood. However, when I think you are ready, I will give you a flute made of silver. Well, it is actually metal with silver cast on the outside. But all the same, it will be a better flute. One that will last you as long as you wish to play it."

Margaret sat silently, taking in the information. 'I will be great,' she thought, ' I will play good music.'

" Now, lets begin," said Lindir.

* * *

Glorfindel looked over the paper work he held. It contained a list of warriors that were to leave for the patrol in a few days. He quietly went through the list and picked out there assessments. Each warrior was better at one thing than the other. Most of them were better with swords than bows, but some did prefer twin blades to any other weapon. 

As he worked a group into a patrol, he also worked elves out of it. He didnt need every elf in Imladris fighting the few hoard of orcs that came around the borders. Most of the time, he sent the elves to fight the orcs near small human villages any way. Yes, some of the elves could come home and see their families.

All the while, Glorfindel had a nagging in the back of his mind. He tried to ignore it and focus on his work, but it was becoming harder and harder. He didnt know how to tell Margaret that he was leaving. He wouldnt see her for a long while.

'Humans,' Glorfindel thought to himself, ' They are so vulnerable to colds and disease. Not to mention they have such short lives.'

Sighing, he tried to figure out how to explain what he was about to do. Getting up, he went to find Margaret.

After talking to various elves, Glorfindel learned that Margaret was still with Lindir in the music room. He walked over to the balcony and watched from the doorway as Lindir instructed Margaret on her form.

" Make sure you keep a straight back, just like when you sing. The air needs to come out clean and clear. That way the tone of the flute will sound good."

Glorfindel listened to her play a low note on the flute. ' An F,' he realized, ' Well, not a perfect F. The pitch could use some work, but at least she is playing. She will be great when I come back.' The last thought left him with a sense of regret.

" Ah, Lord Glorfindel," said the minstrel, " What brings you here?"

" I seek the audience of a wonderful flute player," he said with a smile. Margaret beamed back at him, and turned to Lindir.

" You are finished for today," he said, " Come back tomorrow and we will work on some other things."

Margaret walked out of the balcony and took Glorfindels hand " I dont think Im very good yet," she confessed.

" But you will be if you practice enough," said Glorfindel reassuringly. He would miss giving advice and encouragement to her.

They walked in silence for a while longer until Glorfindel bid her to take a seat. He looked around him, aware that they had come to a stop in the gardens. The flowers were beautiful. There were many shades of red, blue, yellow, orange, and violet. A gentle breeze blew the flowers back and forth, and made it seem as if they were alive. Butterflies danced around their middles, trying to find a place to rest, but never lingering for too long. If Glorfindel hadnt been so tense, he would have sat back and enjoyed the scenery.

" Margaret," he said turning to her, " There is something I must tell you." She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed, knowing she would never understand.

" I am leaving tomorrow, to go back on patrol."

* * *

A/N: Ok, thats it for now. Im hoping this chapter didnt seem boring. I do plan to put more action in it, it is just taking longer than I would have expected. Also, if there are errors in this chapter, I apologize. Word perfect got a little messed up while I was typing this. Thank you to all my reviewers! And remember that if you have any comments, just review. 

**lhuntathraeil**: Of course I missed you! I missed all of my readers and reviewers. Im glad youre liking it so far. Thank you for your review!

**Idril Miriel**: I hope this was a little longer. I hate writing short chapters, but sometimes I am just to eager to post, that I dont bother to write more. Glad you like it so far. Thanks for our review!

**Forleaswyn-Shield Maiden of Rohan** : Hi! Im glad you like it. I have planned to write Margaret up until she is 16 so far. So it depends how it all works out. Im glad you are giving me suggestions, thank you!

To anyone I forgot, please let me know!


	3. Farewell Glorfindel

Disclaimer: I own only Margaret and Sulwen.

* * *

Margaret stared at Glorfindel for a moment. " We are going away?" she asked a little regretfully.

" No," said Glorfindel, " I am going away. You are staying here."

Margaret looked at him. She could leave Imladris if she had, but she could not be left behind!

" Where?" she asked him, now standing up from the bench they were seated on.

" On patrol," said Glorfindel staring at her.

Margaret could feel the tears burning in her eyes., and looked at the ground with her fists clenched.

" Margaret," said Glorfindel softly, " It is my job, my duty, and my place to go. I have been away for far too long. I know you dont understand, but you must try, please."

" But your going back to fight those horrible creatures! Your going back to being away from Imladris! Your going to leave me here all alone!" By then the tears were falling and Margaret was crying openly. She remembered the day that she had seen an orc. It was her first encounter with a creature of Middle Earth. Margaret had remembered its red eyes, and horrible black hands. Those hands that had tried to take her life by choking all the air she had out of her. She never wanted to see another one again. And she didnt want Glorfindel to be near them either.

" No!" said Glorfindel in sad voice, " You will not be alone! You will have Sulwen, and Elrond here for you. You also have to practice your flute, so that when I come back, I will be able to hear all the wonderful songs you have created."

By then, Glorfindel had drawn Margaret into his arms and on his lap. She curled into a ball and laid her head against his chest.

" I want to come with you," she whispered.

" You cannot," said Glorfindel.

They sat silently together for a while. Margaret cried a few more tears, and Glorfindel soothingly stroked her hair.

As evening came, Glorfindel looked down to see that Margaret was fast asleep. Getting up, he head toward her bedroom, and gently tucked her in for the night.

" Sleep well Penneth," said Glorfindel placing a kiss on her head.

* * *

When morning came, Margaret awoke to the sounds of someone filling a bath tub. She knew it was Sulwen, and tried to hide the fact that she was awake. The sooner she got up, the sooner she would have to see Glorfindel leave.

Closing her eyes, she let the warm sun wash over her and the songs of the birds whistle in her ears. The smell of lavender soap and honey tea flowed around her as Sulwen went about her work.

" Come on, Margaret," said Sulwen in a gentle, soothing voice, " It is time to get ready for the day. I know you are not sleeping little one, so please do not make this difficult."

Margaret scowled at Sulwen as she got out of bed and undressed. As she struggled out of her clothes and into the tub, Sulwen handed her a cup of honey flavored tea, and began washing her hair.

" Tell me what is wrong," Sulwen said kindly.

Margaret sighed and took a sip of her tea. " You may already know that Glorfindel is leaving."

" Aye, I do," said Sulwen, " And I know that it is upsetting for you to see him leave. But remember that he will be back."

After a few minutes, Margaret climbed out of the tub and put on a sky blue dress. The dress was one of Margarets favorites. It was all blue with tiny white flowers sown into the bottom of it. The neck was cut in a round shape, and the sleeves reached the middle of her thumbs. It was snug, soft, and beautiful, just like everything else Margaret had seen in Rivendell.

Now that she was dressed, Sulwen let Margaret work on her hair. Sulwen had been teaching Margaret to braid her own hair in a single braid. Every once in a while, Sulwen would stop and fix the braid where Margaret may have switched the strands or put them in too sloppy.

" Alright," said Sulwen, tying Margarets braid off with a ribbon, " Time for breakfast."

" Yes," said Margaret, " Time to say good bye to Glorfindel." Sliding out of the chair that was situated in front of the vanity, Margaret made her way out of the room and down to the dining hall.

Breakfast was eaten in an unusual silence for Margaret. Other elves talked around her. They talked about their day ahead or how their families were. They spoke about the forest or the rivers. They even discussed the amount of the fish in the Ford. Margaret could hear Glorfindel making light conversation with those around him. A few elves asked about him returning to the patrol.

Finally, the inevitable came. Glorfindel had finished his breakfast and was making his way to the court yard. Margaret silently followed. She had been dreading this moment since she woke up.

Out in the court yard, there was a handful of elves saying good bye to those they would miss, for they would be joining Glorfindel. As Margaret watched them mount their rides, she turned to look at Glorfindel. He was speaking with Elrond, but when he was done, he came to kneel in front of Margaret.

" I know you do not understand why I am leaving," he said looking into her eyes, " But I still need you to be good and take care."

" I will miss you," said Margaret solemnly.

" And I will miss you," said Glorfindel.

Then he pulled her into his arms for one last embrace. Kissing her on the head, he bid her farewell and mounted. With one last look, he road through the gates of the courtyard, with the rest of the warriors following behind.

Margaret sighed and turned to look around her.

" Now what?" she asked herself.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, yes, I just loved writing this chapter. I had to write it over again because it got erased. Hence the shortness of it, sorry. Anyway, if you have any comments, then please review. If you know how to get contraction marks to work, then please tell me that too!

Alright, my next update will not be within a week, because Im going away. Im going try to have it up by March 6.

Thank you to the reviewers!

**lhuntathraeil:** I dont mind people who are nutty ( You shouldsee my best friend!). I kind of am myself : ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Idril Miriel:** Im really into music, too. I actually play the flute : ) I play a little piano, but Im not very good at it. Im definitely better with a keyboard. Thanks for the review!


	4. Little Lost Elf

Disclaimer: I own only Margaret and Sulwen.

* * *

Glorfindel steadied his bow and looked around him. He knew the orcs would come. They always came. And he needed to be sure that his troop was ready. After a quick inspection of their hiding places, he was satisfied to note that the elves would have the advantage of surprise on their side. As the orcs came into view, he waited until they were all insight before releasing an arrow, signaling to the others that they could commence fire. 

As the sky rained arrows onto the orcs before him, Glorfindel reflected on the sad thought that, once, long ago, an elfling could have easily walked through this part of the forest without even considering the fact that orcs might be nearby. An elfling could have and did.

They were about ten leagues away from the border of Imladris. This part of the forest had been inhabited by elves before Elrond had founded Imladris as a refuge for anyone who needed a place to live. Glorfindel remembered a small elfling had been separated from his mother, and he had been part of the search. The small elfling had been found in a tree not too far by, and was safely returned to his mother. Glorfindel smiled a little sadly, knowing that if he kept reflecting on the past, instead of focusing on the battle before him, he may not come out unscathed.

Putting his bow aside, Glorfindel pulled out his sword and jumped into the fray. He swung and cut and pushed, killing all orcs that came near. He met blow by blow, never allowing an orc to get through his defense. He felt their black blood spray onto his face and hands. He heard their shrieks and war cries. He could feel the ground shake as their feet trampled the earth and their swords met that of the elves. And he knew that they would easily win this battle.

Glorfindel killed another orc, and waited for another to come, but it didnt. Looking around, he saw his warriors standing with their weapons in hand, soaked in black blood, and breathing heavily from the battle. All the orcs lay dead around them.

" Pile the bodies and burn them. Make sure you take back anything that may have been stolen by them and burry it."

Glorfindel always told the elves to check for anything the orcs may have stolen. They usually found necklaces or small daggers that were probably owned by the orcs last victim. Glorfindel had them buried on the account that they were once owned by someone else, and belonged to that person only. He would only take anything that was eleven, part of his kindred. And those things always went straight to Elrond. What Elrond did with them, Glorfindel had never asked.

An hour later, and the troop was heading back to their camp. The camp was centered in a clearing surrounded by trees. There were spots for a fireplace, and for bed rolls to be laid out. A small tent was used for a head quarters. Not far off, was a stream that they used for water.

Glorfindel dropped his gear inside the tent and sat on a large rock. The rock was usually used as a desk and chair where Glorfindel wrote his reports. Outside, he could here the clatter of dinner being prepared and dishes being readied.

Glorfindel, again, thought about the little lost elfling. He had grown up to be an advisor to Elrond. Because he had such excellent fighting skills and was a good negotiator, Elrond had sent him to places all over Arda as a delegate of Imladris. ' If only he had improved those fighting skills,' thought Glorfindel, ' He might still be alive.' Although, Glorfindel knew this would never be true.

'Enough,' Glorfindel told himself, ' I need to have a clear state of mind. I need to make it back to Margaret alive and well.'

* * *

Back in Imladris, Margaret was practicing her flute. This time, she was getting out a full scale. It wasnt perfect, but it was something. 

" Well done," said Lindir, " That is the C scale. There are no sharps or flats, just naturals. Now, I want you to make a short song, using the C scale for tomorrow, alright?"

Margaret nodded in excitement. This would be her first song on the flute. She was eager to begin. Eager to please Glorfindel when he returned.

" I believe it is almost time for evening meal," said Lindir, " You have worked long and hard today. You may go."

Margaret thanked Lindir and headed to her room to put away her flute. She wondered if Glorfindel would get the same kind of meal out on patrol as he did in Rivendell. She didnt think so.

" Hello Margaret," Elrond greeted her as she entered the dining hall. She gave a polite hello and looked at her normal seat at the table. Normally, she sat next to Glorfindel. However, now she wasnt so sure where to sit.

" Why not come and sit by us?" asked a familiar voice. Margaret whirled around as two familiar elves walked into the room.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Margaret exclaimed. They smiled at her and each gave her a kiss on the head.

" Hello little one," Elrohir said, " I hear you are learning to play the flute now."

" Oh yes," said Margaret, " It is such a lovely instrument. I cant wait to work on my song tonight."

Elladan laughed and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. " Why dont you tell us about it over dinner?"

Margaret jumped at the chance. She had only seen Elladan and Elrohir a handful of times, for they were always out of Imladris. But she had very fond memories of them. They had taught her many things, and told her many stories. She was glad they had come to visit.

" How long are you to stay for?" asked Margaret after she had told them about her flute lessons.

" Only few days," said Elladan, " And then we are going to Lothlorien."

" Why?" asked Margaret and then blushed, " I mean...sorry... I didnt mean to be so nosy-

Elladan just laughed. " It is good to ask questions sometimes," he told her, " You learn more when you ask. For instance, you should ask our Adar a question everyday. He likes being asked a question. And when he gets done answering, ask him why."

" And keep asking why when he is done answering," cut in Elrohir, " Just keep asking why."

" Elladan and Elrohir," said Elrond in a stern voice, " Do not teach the child bad habits."

" Why?" asked the twins together.

" Because- oh never mind," said Elrond with a grumble.

" Why?" asked Elladan.

" Silence," said Elrond.

" Why?"

" So I may eat in peace."

"Why?"

" Because I am hungry."

" Why?"

" Because I have not eaten."

"Why?"

" Because I have been busy."

" Why?"

Elrond glared at the two in silence.

" So you see," explained Elrohir to Margaret with a smirk, " We now have the information that our Adar is hungry and has been busy."

Margaret nodded in understanding and then looked at the twins.

" Oh yes," Elrohir said, " Lothlorien."

" You see Margaret," Elladan went on, " Our grandparents, as you know, are Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Well, Arwen is visiting them right now, and we wish to see her."

" Who is Arwen?" asked Margaret.

Many elves around the table turned to stare at her in silence. They all had a strange expression on their faces.

" Our sister," said Elladan.

" You have a sister?" asked Margaret wide eyed.

" Yes," said Elladan, " Arwen Undomiel, the evenstar of our people."

Margaret gaped at them even though she knew it was rude. She could not believe that they had a sister and she did not know. Suddenly, Margaret realized that others were staring at her and blushed.

" Oh," she said simply, " Ive never met her."

The twins and Elrond just smiled.

* * *

A/N: Wow, have I taken a long break from fanfiction. I dont think Ive read anything for a few weeks. Well, except maybe a Tale of Two Cities by Dickens. Great book by the way. And now Im starting Little Women by Alcott. And guess what? There is a girl in it named Margaret. Kind of Ironic. Anyway, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. It happens : ) Especially when you have a band aid on your index finger. 

Alright, so I had this really strange idea for a Margaret fic. I kind of would like a few opinions about it. Keep in mind that it would be very AU, and very, very unrealistic. It has to do with a dream, Margaret, and the Titanic. It would be extremely strange, and I wouldnt necessarily tie it in with the series. Let me know what you think about the idea.

Thank you to my reviewers! Next chapter should be up by March 13.

Idril Miriel- About that 'Glorfindel said' thing. Which line was it? Sorry, its just that if Im doing it, I have probably done it a lot. I read the story over, and I didnt see where it was. Im not a grammer person : ) Thank you for pointing it out though. Anyway, Im glad you like it so far. Thank you!

elfiehead- Hi! Im glad you like it so far.I was hoping to get Margarets reaction just right. I triedto picture that I was eight, and someone I loved said they were going away for a while and leaving me behind.Thank you for your review.

lhuntathraeil- Your friends sound like they would be a fun group to hang out with. My friends always get strange looks when we are together. : )lol.

IwishChan- Yes, Margaret is always thinking about Glorfindel. And I just couldnt let him be left out of the fic while he was gone, because I would miss him too much. : ) Thanks for your review!


	5. Traveling Leagues

Disclaimer: I own only Margaret, Calin, Luinwen, and Sulwen.

* * *

Glorfindel looked around the forest. There was no sign of the elfling to be seen.

" My Lord," said a warrior, " Perhaps he is playing by the creek we passed along the way here?"

" Possibly," said Glorfindel, " Take a few warriors down to the creek and look for the child there."

" No sign of him?" asked a concerned eleven woman.

" Not yet, Luinwen," said Glorfindel, " We will find him."

" I just hope he hasnt fallen and gotten himself hurt. Elflings, they are always so neglectful to take care."

Glorfindel laughed. " You are right there, my lady."

" My lord, My lady," said an elf who had helped with the search for the missing elf child, " We have found him."

Glorfindel and Luinwen followed the elf to a pine tree. It stood about twenty five feet high, with many branches sprouting from its trunk. On one of the trunks was a tiny elven boy, watching a birds nest.

" Nana?" asked the boy looking down.

" Come down penneth!" Luinwen command sternly.

" Yes nana," said the boy as he climbed down.

" I thought I told you to stay nearby! I was afraid you had gotten hurt," Luinwen reprimanded, " There are many elves you owe a thank you and an apology to. They are out looking for you."

" I am sorry, nana," said the boy, " I was just playing."

Luinwen sighed and hugged her son to her.

" My lord Glorfindel," said a warrior at Glorfindels side, " The troop is ready to move." Glorfindel shook himself back to the present and nodded to the elf in front of him. He sighed and got up from his place by the stream. This memory just could not leave him be.

Once in the clearing, Glorfindel noted that everything was packed up. The fire was out, the tent was rolled up, and gear was carried by the warriors. Only an elf could tell that anyone had been here at all.

" We will go over to the human village about five leagues from here and see if they need help with anything, understood?"

" Yes my lord," replied the troops simultaneously.

Glorfindel nodded and began to walk towards the small village. He drew in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp, morning air and looked to the horizon Yellow rays peaked out over the point were the land met the sky. It was being streak with light colors of blue and pink. Birds chirped in earnest as they hunted for their morning meal. Squirrels danced around the tree limbs and laughed as the elves walked by. Chipmunks chattered to one another as they stuffed their mouths with acorns. It seemed to Glorfindel that nature slept at the night and worked during the day, as did the elves.

* * *

Margaret slipped into another dress for the day. This time, it was yellow, and had no patterns or lace on it. It was plainly made from a dozen layers of scarves. The color suited Margarets brown hair and soft face. She wished that Glorfindel could see her in this dress. She knew he would like it and tell her how pretty she was in it. He did everyday.

Margaret then braided her hair, and pulled on some slippers. Sulwen sat silently, waiting to escort her to breakfast.

Margaret thought for a moment how much her life had changed in the past year. She was now looking at herself in a mirror, wearing a dress that even the richest girls did not own in New York. She even had a full three meals a day, and could snack in the kitchen whenever she wished to. She was also given an education, something she had always dreamed of having. ' I am so lucky,' Margaret thought to herself, ' I have almost everything I could ask for. I bet Ma would love this place.'

Suddenly, tears formed in Margarets eyes. She felt Sulwen pull her into her arms, asking what was wrong. Margaret choked on the lump in her throat, determined not to cry.

" Glorfindel is gone," she said, " He is gone to fight orcs."

Sulwen nodded. " But he will be back."

" Orcs can kill," Margaret said, whipping around to face Sulwen, " And Glorfindel could die. He could die just like Ma did!"

Sulwen stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. " Oh Margaret," said Sulwen, " Glorfindel is a great warrior. He will be fine. Besides, I do not think the Valar want him dead. They have already sent him back to Arda once."

" What do you mean?" asked Margaret pulling away from her.

Sulwen smiled, " You will learn about it soon enough. For now, just rest assured that Glorfindel will be fine."

" Alright," said Margaret willing the tears to go away.

" Good. Now I think we should be going to breakfast."

" Margaret," said Elladan as she took her seat, " Elrohir and I need to go and check on the new fish that have bread in the ford. Would you like to come with us?"

" Would I!" squealed Margaret and then turn to look at Sulwen.

" May I please?" Margaret begged.

" Of course," said Sulwen, " Just remember to tell Calin and Lindir that you will not be attending lessons."

" I will," said Margaret, " When will we be leaving?"

" In a few hours," said Elrohir with a smile and a wink at Sulwen.

Margaret almost jumped for joy. It wasnt so much going to look at the fish in the Ford, but she would be able to ride a horse. And she loved to ride horses.

Two hours later, Margaret was mounted up in front of Elrohir on his horse. The horse was all gray with a few white spots here and there. It pranced happily around the court yard while it waited for its masters orders.

" Have fun and take care," Sulwen told Margaret.

" I will," said Margaret as Elrohir whispered a command to his horse. And then they took off at a canter, Margaret bouncing slightly as they rode along.

" It will take us a while to reach the Ford," Elrohir said to Margaret, " That is unless you would rather go faster?"

Margaret grinned, " Can we?"

" Of course," said Elrohir, " Noro Lim."

Margarets eyes widened as the horse took off at a run. For a moment, she was afraid she might fall off, but Elrohir tightened his grip around her as he held onto the horses mane.

Margaret laughed in delight as they flew through the forest.

* * *

A/N: Ok, end of the chapter. Write a review if you have any comments. Next chapter should be up in about a week. I did replace this chapter because of a spelling error, if you are wondering. : )

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Idril Miriel: Denmark? As in U.S Denmark? Or Denmark in Europe? Well, either way, I love talking to people from other places. Its always interesting to hear about different places. Im from the U.S. I live in a very small town, too. Thank you for your review!

IwishChan: Lol Yes, Elladan and Elrohir are a bad influence, but then again, they are twin brothers! Thanks for your review!

elfiehead: Your reviews always make me smile when I get them. Thank you! Im glad you like it. I love Elrohir, too: ) I am planning on doing the Titanic fic with Margaret, but it wont be tied into the series. It also wont be written for a while. Thank you for your review!


	6. Salmon

Disclaimer: I own only Margaret and Sulwen. Or any other characters not created by Tolkein.

* * *

Margaret was helped off the horse by Elrohir. They had just reached the Ford and were dismounting to tie up the horses. Gathering the reins, Elrohir made a quick loop around a tree branch, and patted his horses neck. 

Margaret looked around her. The Ford Bruinen was wide, and ran swiftly along the path it carved out of the land. The water splashed against rocks and rolled over logs that lay on the bottom of the river. Banks on both sides of the river fell away sharply.

" Be careful," said Elrohir, " This part of the Bruinen is dangerous. If you were to fall in, the river would surely sweep you off to somewhere else."

" Stay close Margaret," said Elladan looking around. Elrohir looked at his brother for a moment. They shared a look that Margaret could not understand, and went back to what they were doing.

" Elrohir," said Elladan, " I will go up shore and see if I can find the fish. You and Margaret go downstream."

" Alright," Elrohir agreed, " Come Margaret, let us go find some fish."

He took her hand as they walked along the bank and searched the water for fish. The further along they got, the calmer the water became.

" Look there," said Elrohir, " See that? Those are the type of fish we are looking for."

Margaret followed to were the elf pointed and smiled when she saw a group of fish swimming around the water.

" There are many of them," she said, " A whole group."

" A group of fish is also called a school. There must be at least twenty fish in that school. Which is odd. I have never seen that many fish in a school. In fact, usually there are only a few fish around each other at a time."

" Why is there so many?" asked Margaret.

" I do not know," said Elrohir with a frown, " Perhaps they are multiplying faster than we assumed."

" Well," said Margaret, " Does it really matter?"

Elrohir turned to her with a smile. " No," he said, " I suppose not. Not today at least. "

" Maybe they are salmon," said Margaret.

" Salmon?" asked Elrohir looking puzzled, " What is a salmon?"

Margaret frowned at him. " Its a type of fish, Elrohir. My Ma told me about them. They live in a large group-school- and they can swim up stream."

Elrohir smiled down at Margaret. " Of course," he said still smiling, " How could I forget."

As they walked, Margaret took the time to enjoy the fresh air and warm sunshine. The Ford was different from any other place she had seen. She had been to the Ford only once before, and that was a long time ago. Or so it seemed. Around her was a forest of pine trees. Their brown needles littered the ground around them, but never came near to the banks of the ford. The dirt was a type of red clay that seemed to make a slight impression on the ground when stepped on. Birds with sharp squawks and screeches soared around them. No flowers grew in the area around them. Margaret would have thought the place as scarey if it wasnt for the sun shining her light and glory everywhere.

"Elrohir!" she heard a sudden call. Margaret turned to see Elladan trotting up to them. She listened as he and Elrohir conversed about the fish population and then smiled when they mentioned it was time for midday day meal.

" Shall we eat by the river?" asked Elladan.

" Can we?" Margaret asked excitedly.

" Yes, or course," said Elladan.

" What will we be having?" Asked Margaret, " Will we eat the salmon?"

" Salmon?" Elladan asked with a frown.

" Why brother," said Elrohir, " Dont tell me you forgot what a salmon was?"

Elladan gave Elrohir a curious look but shrugged his shoulders. " We will be eating some of the fish from the river."

" Your going to fish?" Margaret asked wide eyed.

" Yes," said Elladan, " And we will teach you how to also."

* * *

An hour later, and Margaret was sitting next to a fire, eating the fish that she had worked so hard to catch. 

" Do you like your fish, Margaret?" asked Elladan.

" Yes," said Margaret hesitantly. In truth, she thought fish was awful tasting. She really just wanted to throw it in the forest, but knew that it would be wasting food. Memories of the past taught her better than to waste. She remembered nights back in New York where food was part of lifes every day struggle to survive. She had no memory of ever going to bed full. She had no memory of a time when her stomach had not rumbled and ached from the lack of nutrients. ' No,' she thought to herself, ' I will eat this all and be thankful.'

Elrohir smiled at Margaret. " We also have some berries if you would like them."

Margaret nodded vigorously and accepted the sweet tasting fruit. They ate in silence for a while, Elladan and Elrohir occasionally talking about the fish or just the sunny day that the Valar gave them. As they talked, Margaret thought about a question that had arisen in her mind since the twins had eaten with her on their first night back in Imladris.

" Elladan, Elrohir?" asked Margaret.

" Yes?" said Elladan.

" I have a question."

" We realize that," said Elrohir with a smile.

Margaret bit her lip and drew a deep breath, " How come Arwen lives in Lothlorien? Doesnt she miss Lord Elrond? I know I miss Glorfindel."

The twins fell silent, and looked at each other. Margaret knew that it was rude to pry, Glorfindel had told her so. She felt guilty and hoped they wouldnt be angry.

" Im sorry," she said, " I should not have asked."

"No," said Elrohir with a rueful smile, " It is alright."

Elladan sighed and looked at Margaret. " Arwen once lived in Imladris, but moved to Lothlorien when our Naneth sailed West."

" Why did she leave?" asked Margaret, " Your Ma, I mean."

Elladan looked at his brother. " That is a tale for when you are older."

"But-

" We shall speak no more on the matter," snapped Elladan.

Margaret lowered her head and looked at the ground. 'Great,' she thought to herself, ' Now he is angry with me. He has never been angry with me before. What have I done?'

" Margaret," said Elladan, " I am sorry. I just do not like to discuss the subject, understand?"

Margaret lifted her head to look at him. " I understand," she said to him, " I understand perfectly well."

* * *

A/N: Oh! Im sorry its short. Ive been kind of busy lately. The next few chapters I have been eager to write and post, so this may possibly be updated sooner than usual. Sorry for any errors ( especially if Tolkein did mention something about salmon in the books) Review if you have any comments! 

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Replies are below!

**elfiehead**: Haha! A five year old? Well I certainly can act like one sometimes; ) But a lot of it comes from the fact that I have a neice. Its easy for me to see the way she sees things, because I remember seeing things that way too( I hope that made sense). Lol. Im glad you like the way the characters are portrayed.Thank you for your review!

**Idril Miriel**- Ah ha! So it is the Denmark in Europe. I was curious as to which it was( there is one in the states. North Dokota I think). I do know where Denmark in Europe is. I have a small obsession with maps, because I hope that I will go to Europe someday : )I believe next year I will be going to Spain. Im glad youre liking this so far. Thank you for your review!

**Chiriri**: Im glad you like it. Thank you!

**IwishChan**: Margaret is lucky to have the twins. I wish I had the twins for friends : ) I love to ride horses, so I had to put that bit about Margaret doing it in the fic. Thank you for your review!


	7. Village in the Hills

Disclaimer: I only own Margaret , Sulwen, and any other characters not created by Tolkein.

* * *

Glorfindel raised a hand to halt his troops. They had reached the edge of the forest, and would need to check for safety before they stepped out into an open field. Well, it wasnt exactly a field.

Glorfindel was standing on top of a cliff, about twenty feet high, over looking a large stretch of rolling hills and green meadows. It seemed that the land beneath them moved as the wind blew the grass in another direction. Tiny villages were places many leagues apart over the land, and from his point of view, Glorfindel could see almost all of them. Only a single stream ran through the hills below, and allowed the use of water to reach the people.

At his lieutenants nod, Glorfindel once again started moving forward. He made a left, and took the path down to the ground beneath them. He had decided that they would check on each village while they were out here. The first one was about half a league away, so he expected they would reach it in the late evening.

As they walked on, Glorfindels thoughts once again turned to the little lost elf. But this time, it was a different memory. This time, Glorfindel could recall that the elf was no longer little.

" You wish me to take a message to Lothlorien?" asked Glorfindel incredulously, " Lord Elrond, with all do respect, I am not a messenger. Nor am I one of your council or scribes. I am a warrior who leads those serving to protect you."

" Glorfindel," said Elrond in exasperation, " Believe me, I would not ask you this except the rode over the mountains is getting dangerous again. You and I both know it. The orcs are multiplying faster than we can exterminate them. I do not wish to risk the life of someone incapable of defending themselves properly. And this is important. I need someone who can act as a representative for Imladris."

" You have one scribe who can stand up to orcs as good as any of my warriors. He has also played the part of your representative many times over. If it would please you, I could also send some warriors along with him."

" But the elf you speak of only returned a week ago from Gondor. He has traveled enough for me. I do not wish to ask more of him."

" Elrond," Glorfindel argued, " He is part of your council. He is a scribe. He can defend himself. And he has been to Lothlorien more times than I! This is his job, Elrond, not mine."

" Very well," said Elrond decidedly, " But send at least two of your warriors with him. I want him to be safe."

Glorfindel smiled, " So do I."

Glorfindel shook himself of these thoughts. ' Enough,'he scolded himself, ' It happened long ago and the past cannot be change. Thinking about it now will only distract you from the true task at hand."

About an hour later, Glorfindel entered the village, accompanied by three warriors. The rest of the warriors set up camp just outside the town. He thought it would be best not to seem intimidating or interfering with the head of the village.

Walking past small houses and up the dirt road, Glorfindel finally found the place he was looking for. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

" Yes?" asked a young girl as she slid the door open slightly.

Glorfindel gave a small bow. " I am Lord Glorfindel of Imladris, my lady. I am searching for the head of the village."

The young girl looked slightly frightened, but opened the door to let them in. Glorfindel gave the guards a look that told them to stand post outside. They nodded their heads and took up stance a few feet from the entrance.

" May I help you?" asked a middle aged man walking into the room. He stopped and looked at Glorfindel for a moment.

" I know you," he said, " It has been many years since we last met, but I still remember you. Lord Glorfindel, I believe is what my father called you."

" Haomon," said Glorfindel with a smile, " It must indeed have been many years, for you were only twelve summers old when I saw you last."

The man smiled back at Glorfindel, " Yes, it has indeed been long," he said, " Come and have a seat. There is much talking we have to do. I believe you havent yet been introduced to my daughter."

Haomon took the young girl who had opened the door by the elbow and gently pulled her forward. Glorfindel could see that she was at least four years older than Margaret. Their appearances were also no short of different. The young girl in front of him was blond haired and blue eyed. She was quite tall and her facial features were beginning to show signs that her childhood was coming to an end. While the girl was shy, she radiated happiness and cheer.

" This is Lalaonna," said Haomon.

"Hello," said Glorfindel kindly.

" Why dont you go and get Lord Glorfindel some food and drink," said Haomon to Lalaonna. The girl nodded and went out of the room.

" So tell me," said Haomon, " What brings you here?"

" The normal routine patrol. I decided it was high time to check on the people. It has been too long. I see also that you have become head of the village."

" Yes," said Haomon, " My father passed down to me the responsibilities a year before he died. The people willingly agreed with him that I become the next leader, so here I am."

" Your father was a good man," said Glorfindel, " My sympathies to you."

Haomon shrugged. " He lived a good long life."

Glorfindel chuckled a bit, elating a smile from Haomon.

" Well," said the man, " Long enough for us mortals. So how are things in Imladris?"

" They are well," said Glorfindel. Then he hesitated. " I have a child now."

" Oh?" asked Haomon sitting up.

" Yes. A human child."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Lalaonna came and set a tray of cheese and tea down on a small table in front of the two. She curtsied slightly and walked away.

" How did a child come to be in Imladris?" asked Haomon after a few moments.

Glorfindel sighed and told Haomon how he found Margaret in the woods. He told all about her living in Imladris and the life she lead there. He then told Haomon about the choice that Margaret would have to make when she was older. When Glorfindel finished, Haomon remained silent.

" Margaret sounds like a lovely child," said Haomon after a while, " You should bring her to meet Lalaonna sometime."

" Actually," said Glorfindel, " I was thinking I could do just that. I want her to have sometime with her own race before she makes her decision. I want her to see both sides. I dont want to hold her back if this is where she would be happy."

" Then you should let her stay here sometime."

" Thank you, Haomon," said Glorfindel, " I may take you up on that offer when she is older."

" Why do you not stay here for the night?" suggested Haomon, " I would not have you sleep outside. If you would like, the guards outside our door can stay as well."

Glorfindel smiled. He knew that he would be offered a bed in the village. It was like that every time he came. And he excepted it out of courtesy and respect.

" Thank you, friend," said Glorfindel with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I was ready to go on and on with this chapter, but time is short. It is also very near a holiday for me. Plus these chapters are getting harder and harder to write. Sorry for any errors! If you have any comments, please feel free to review!

Thank you to all my reviewers!( I hope I didnt miss any replies. If I did, Im sorry!)

Idirl Miriel- I think I would travel to just about anywhere. Im glad you are still liking it! Thanks for your review!

Chiriri- haha! yea I update once a week. Your punc was fine, I think. Im not entirely sure. Lol. Thanks for your review!

IwishChan- Haha, it sounds like our friends would get along : ) Ive ridden horses a lot. I love to ride. What accident? Lucky for me, if I fall off a horse, I usually land on my feet. Thanks for your review!


	8. An Outline of Plans

Disclaimer: I own only what was not created by Tolkein.

* * *

Glorfindel stretched his arms as he woke up to the fresh morning air. Rays of sun peeked through the small window, and a light breeze blew the curtains that hung against the wooden opening. Detecting the smell of food, Glorfindel rose and went into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, he found Lalaonna making some sort of breakfast.

" Good morning," said Glorfindel. The girl jumped and spun around to see him.

" Im sorry," said Glorfindel, " I did not mean to frighten you."

" No," said Lalaonna with a timid smile, " I just did not here you come in. Please sit down, and I will fix you a plate of food."

Glorfindel smiled and took a seat. He waited until she set the plate of food down and began to eat.

" So where is your father?" he asked politely.

"Oh, doing the usual morning business. Making sure the people have what they need and checking that everything is in order."

" I see. Does he do this every morning then?" asked Glorfindel.

" Oh yes," said the girl with a smile, " He is very concerned if something is wrong with the village. Or if someone is in need of something."

" Your father is a kind man," said Glorfindel. Lalaonna smiled again and went on eating. Glorfindel did likewise.

As he ate, he took the time to further inspect the house. Well, the house was actually more like a cabin. It was made from logs of heathy trees. The logs had been stacked one on top of the other. The cabin had been separated into four rooms. The kitchen and sitting room were linked altogether in one longer room. The other rooms were what Glorfindel assumed to be bedrooms. The small size of the cabin was made comfortable by the inside. There was a fireplace that sat across from the couch in the sitting room. A few chairs were also placed in the room. The kitchen held a cooking stove, a round table with four chairs, and a space for preparing food under two cupboards. The bedroom that Glorfindel stayed in was adorned with only a bed and dresser. The bed had been a bit small for Glorfindels tall and broad form, but he said nothing knowing that the humans made beds no larger, for they were not needed. The house and everything in it was very simple and basically made from wood. Thats why Glorfindel was slightly shocked to see the sword that stood upright next to fireplace. It did not look like it was crafted from a human.

" Lalaonna," said Glorfindel, " Is that your fathers sword?"

" Yes," she said with puzzlement, " Why?"

Glorfindel shrugged. " No particular reason. Where exactly did it come from?"

Lalaonna put a finger to her lip and frowned for a minute. " I think he said that it came from one of the nearby villages."

" Ah, well, I was just curious. I have not seen a sword like that around here."

At that moment, Haomon walked through the door and greeted Glorfindel with a pleasant smile.

" How are the villagers, father?" asked Lalaonna.

" They are well, my dear," said her father dropping in a chair next to Glorfindel.

" So," said Glorfindel setting down his spoon, " Now we discuss the reason for my being here."

" Indeed," said Haomon bidding his daughter to take Glorfindels dish from him now that he was finished, " As far as danger goes, there have been sightings of orcs passing around the outside of the valley."

" May I inquire who makes these accounts?" asked Glorfindel although he thought he already knew. Things in the villages rarely changed.

" Oh the same as my father always had it," said Haomon, " I send people who are the most skilled with a blade or bow to scout the upper regions of the valley and around the outside. I also require reports from the villages on the far eastern, western, and southern ends if they have seen anything."

" Good," said Glorfindel, " That at least can give information to form a plan if need be. How many sightings have been accounted for altogether in the past three months?"

" Ten," said Haomon with a sigh, " Two of them from our scouts. They have not yet set foot in the valley, but the scouts say that they come closer as time passes. I saw this for myself once not long ago. A group of orcs had come within a league and a half of hills."

" Then I will have my troop find them. How many days have passed since you last received reports from the other villages?"

" At least twenty. It takes time for us men to travel to the outside edge of the valley and back. Not to mention they still have to deliver the message to all other villages."

Glorfindel thought about this. They would have to take in status reports from every village. The elves would need a base point.

" How many orcs have been destroyed in the last years by your people?"

" Many. Our men are not well fought, but since the arrival of a knew blacksmith, they have learned better skill with better weapons."

" The same blacksmith who made your sword I presume?"

" Yes," said Haomon a little startled that Glorfindel knew this, " How did you know?"

" This blacksmith," asked Glorfindel, " is he not originally from the villages?"

" No," said Haomon, " He is not."

" I see," said Glorfindel musing on some thought, " You send men to the village he lives in for them to learn?"

" Yes. He is not a great warrior. We do have better fighters than he, but he knows technics and strategies that my men would never think of."

" I see. Well, then, I think we ought to make a few plans."

" What do you have in mind?" asked Haomon leaning forward.

" I need to see this blacksmith. And I also need an outlaying map of all the villages in the valley. Plus, I am going to need reports. I will also take the troops to a village that is easy access to all others. Once we destroy the orcs, I plan on helping the villagers to form a defense if ever a time should call for one. That is, if you and the others would agree to it."

" Yes," said Haomon solemnly, " I think everyone will agree. Times are troubled. Defense is necessary."

Glorfindel gave a nod and rose. It was time to put the plans into motion.

* * *

Margaret, awoke to a room filled with sun rays gleaming in through the balcony. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stared at the beautiful scene before her. She knew better than to hope that Glorfindel would return that day, but her hopes and wishes outweighed her logic, and she began to listen for hoof beats in the court yard. When none came, she quietly laid back down. ' There are no such things as wishes,' she admonished to herself, ' I know better than that.'

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes it is short, and I apologize. I and everyone in my house have been sick for a few days. So I kind of could not write. But the next chapter should be up in a week. Review if you have any comments!

Thank you to all my reviewers!

elfiehead: Oh dont worry, I will finish this story. And more after it. After all,writing is fun!

Chiriri : Well, your review has confused me, but thank you anyhow! lol.

IwishChan: Yes, I am always wondering about my friends sanity! lol. The horse jumped over the fence and almost hit you? oh, I would have screamed. Lol.

Idril Miriel: I also have a few places that I wouldnt go if I was paid to do it! Im glad you like the story so far!


	9. To Stay in Imladris

Disclaimer: I dont own it

* * *

Glorfindel stood at the front of the line with his troops at his back. They were all heading out on a two week mission to patrol the valley and clear it of orc parties. Once they completed that, Glorfindel would return to discuss plans of protection with Haomon and the other village leaders.

" I wish you luck," said Haomon, " If you need assistance, I have men who will be glad to accompany you."

" Thank you," said Glorfindel, " But I believe the information the trackers gave us will be sufficient enough."

With a last farewell and a nod, Glorfindel lead his troops out of the valley.

* * *

Margaret watched as Elladan and Elrohir both approached her and bid her to speak with them. She knew they had something important to say, for they did not smile or speak to each other.

" Margaret," said Elrohir, " We have something we wish to ask you."

" Yes?" asked Margaret.

The twins looked at each other and back again. Finally, Elladan preceded to explain.

" Elrohir and I are leaving tomorrow. We wish to know if you would like to accompany us?"

Margaret looked at them. She had never, not even when she first came to Arda, been outside the borders of Imladris. And she always thought that if she did leave, it would be with Glorfindel.

" We are going to see Arwen Lothlorien," said Elrohir.

Margaret bit her bottom lip and thought. If she left, chances were she would have no hope of seeing Glorfindel for a long time. If she left, she would be out of the safety and protection of Imladris. And without Glorfindel. She thought of the day she had seen that terrible orc on the borders of Elronds sanctuary. She remember the feeling of not being able to breath. She remembered the numbness and pain that she had managed to feel all at once. But most, she remembered that which had haunted her dreams the first few months she had stayed in Rivendell. The feeling of utter hopelessness.

Margaret felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of ever seeing another orc again. She felt one of the twins put their arms around her and whisper to her.

" You do not have to go," said Elladan, " You are young yet. There will be plenty of opportunities for when you are ready."

" But I also dont want you to leave," Margaret choked out.

" Ah, Margaret," sighed Elrohir, " We will be back. I promise, we will be back."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know and Im sorry. Still have a few things that need to get worked out personally. That and Im leaving tomorrow. Wont be back until Monday or so. Sorry again. Review if you have any comments!

Thank you to all my reviewers! You all have no idea how much I appreciate your support! I will begin to again answer your reviews with the next chapter. Thank you!


	10. Elronds Job

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not crated by Tolkien.

* * *

Glorfindel skewered the last orc and looked around him. Bodies of the foul creatures were already starting to be piled in the center of where the patrol had been fighting.

They had been patrolling the valley for over three days now. The patrol had met several groups of orcs, the closest being two leagues away from the valley. Too close, in Glorfindels opinion.

" Captain," said one of the warriors, " The orcs have been searched and are ready to be burned."

" Did you find anything important?" The warrior shook his head and Glorfindel indicated that the bodies could be burned.

The foul smell of burning corpses touched his nose and he felt his stomach turn. Orcs smelled bad, but it was even worse when they were being destroyed.

Nodding to his companions, they moved off to rest away from the smell, but in sight of the fire. It would not do to leave the burning pile completely unattended and risk cause for problems.

As Glorfindel shrugged off his pack, and leaned against a tree, he thought about what he was going to do once he got back to the villages. The people there needed to be trained in order to protect themselves. Sure, some of them were, but a group of orcs could easily over take what defenses they might have. He needed to ensure the safety of those villages. He could not go back to Rivendell and wonder if the villages would be safe. Wonder if the people would be unharmed. Wonder if the children, like Lalaonna, were still alive.

At this last thought, Glorfindels mind unwilling turned to another memory. A memory that he had hoped to put behind him. A memory that seemed to haunt his dreams and turn them into nightmares.

" My lord," said a warrior to Glorfindel, " We have found the party of orcs, and he is not among them."

" You are sure?" asked Glorfindel.

" Yes," said the warrior. He seemed to have something else to say, although Glorfindel could see the hesitation.

" We found the scrolls Lord Elrond had asked him to bring from Lothlorien. They are covered in blood."

" Really," said Glorfindel in a tight, angry voice.

" There is also much blood around the orc camp, and it is not theirs. It is elven blood. The healer that we brought believes that whoever was the injured could not have possibly survived because of blood loss."

" Is there any sign that this elf was the advisor we are looking for?" Glorfindel asked fearfully.

" The scrolls we found confirm that he was taken by this group of orcs. We have seen no signs of any other captives." The warrior before him bowed his head grievously.

Glorfindel dropped his head in despair. How many times he had felt loss of a life, yet he could never come to terms with it. The elf they had been searching for, for months was dead. This elf that Glorfindel had once searched for long ago when he was lost in the woods. This elf he had seen grow into a successful being. This elf was gone.

' It is better this way,' Glorfindel thought,' Better to be in Mandos than to be in the company of orcs.'

"My Lord Glorfindel," said a voice bring Glorfindel out of his stupor. He smiled gratefully at the elf for bringing him out of that terrible memory. The warrior in turn, shifted from one foot to the other, a little nervous that his captain was grinning at him without knowing the cause.

" The fire is out and the troop is ready to go," continued the elf.

" Thank you Lieutenant," said Glorfindel, " Let us head south. We have only a few days left on patrol before we need to meet with the village leaders in the valley."

" Yes my lord," said the elf with a bow.

* * *

Margaret looked at Lindir who was putting away the music he had written down. She had just managed a small piece of music Lindir had written especially for her. She was filled with joy at the thought that she could play the flute in a decent manner.

" You have improved greatly," said Lindir, " Glorfindel will be proud."

Margaret beamed with pleasure at the praise and bid Lindir good bye. It was time for midday meal and she was hungry.

Skipping into the hall, she took a seat next to Elrond, who had smiled when she entered the room.

" Good day Margaret," said Elrond, " I thought I would take lunch here today, seeing as I havent in a while."

" Lord Elrond?" asked Margaret, " Why do you not always take lunch here? You eat dinner and breakfast in the hall."

Elrond chuckled, " Because it is in the middle of the day, and most of the times I am too busy."

Margaret thought this over for a minute. Glorfindel had once said the same thing to her. He also had missed a few midday meals with Margaret. While she knew that Glorfindel worked with the warriors, and dealt with the safety of Imladris, she had no idea what Elrond did. Well, except heal people.

" Lord Elrond?" asked Margaret, " Why are you busy?"

" You are not going to keep asking 'why' after I answer this question are you?"

Margaret grinned back at him, " Only if I truly need to."

Elrond sighed and explained, " You know I am a healer, correct?" She nodded and he went on.

" I also do various other things. I study herbs and medicines. I go over reports that my advisors have collected, such as the amount of food the kitchens have stored. Or what is going on outside Imladris."

" Oh," said Margaret as she thought this over. She thought it would be fun to be able to know what happened outside Imladris. Neither Glorfindel nor Sulwen ever told her anything like that.

" Would you like to become my assistant for a while, Margaret?" asked Elrond with a twinkle in his eyes.

" You mean I can help you?" asked Margaret excitedly.

" Yes," said Elrond, " And I think I should start by giving you a report I received this morning. Elladan and Elrohir are well. They have reached Lothlorien by record time."

Margaret frowned a little, " Were they in a hurry?"

Elrond began to laugh outright. " I believe that the stay home made them restless. From what I have gathered, they have been racing each other across arda, and so ended up a day ahead of time in Lothlorien. I hope that will settle their restlessness a little. I would not have set such a terror as two wild twins upon Lothlorien. That is something even the Lady of Light cannot handle."

Many of the adults seated near them began to laugh at the Lords description of his sons. Margaret just stared, plainly confused.

" Well then," she said officially, " Business is taken care of. My asmen... amensass..."

"Assessment?" supplied Elrond helpfully.

" Yes, my assessment is that they are well then."

Elrond nodded seriously although the corner of his mouth twitched.

" With that taken care of, let us finish our meal. We have a hard days work ahead of us."

" Yes we do!" said Margaret eagerly, " And I plan to take care all of it before bedtime."

* * *

A/N: Gah! Im getting attacked by major plot bunnies! Luckily though, its for future stories in this series. Short, I know. But Im thinking of posting up another chapter this week. Also, I just got hold of a song called Lord of the Rings by Nightwish. It's a great song, and I recommend you listen to it! Review if you have comments!

**_I hope everyone re-read chapter 9! I added to it!_**


	11. Advisors

Disclaimer: I dont own it. Well, I own the OCs.

* * *

Margaret picked up the book that Lord Elrond had requested and brought it over to him. She had started out the day with lessons and flute practice. After midday meal, she had sought out Elrond so that she could be his advisor.

" Ill help you with your busy day," she had declared when she strode through the door to his office. Elrond had been slightly dismayed, but smiled when he saw how eager to she was to help.

" My office is slightly messy and I am having trouble finding certain things," he had told her, " Perhaps you could help me locate a few books and papers?"

Margaret had agreed and indeed, Lord Elrond had found that she was good at finding what he needed.

" Here it is," said Margaret, " _Herbs and there Functions."_

"Thank you," said Elrond. He took the book and studied her for a moment. Margaret found his penetrating stare slightly uncomfortable and shifted feet.

" Would you like to write a letter for me?" he asked, shocking her.

" Yes!" cried Margaret with delight, " To whom?" She had never written a letter to anyone before. In fact, back in New York, she had never been able to afford the supplies needed to write. 'It would not have mattered anyway' she thought, ' I didnt have anyone to write to, nor did I know how.'

" To the twins," said Elrond with a smile, " I am sure it would please them to hear from you. Come, you can sit in a chair by the fire. I will get you a quill and parchment."

Elrond came back with his promised supplies, and then explained to Margaret how the outline of a letter was written. He taught her that the name of who she was writing to went on the top left hand side of the page. He then explained about how the paragraphs were indented and separated certain ways. Finally, he taught her how to sign off the letter.

" Lets see how you did," said Elrond with a serious tone although the corners of his mouth were twitching. He scanned the page that was address to his sons telling about flute lessons, and becoming one of Lord Elronds "advisors". The letter was not only going to do good for Margaret, but it would help his sons also. They were still a bit heavy hearted from there departure, he was sure.

" This is good," he said to Margaret, " I will send it out as soon as a messenger is ready and I have all the papers I need to send in order."

" Great!" said Margaret with a brilliant smile.

* * *

Glorfindel approached the small village, his patrol traveling behind him. They had finished what scouting they had gone to do two days ago, and were now ready to meet with the village leaders. Haomon had picked a village that was in the middle of the valley, so as to be somewhat fair for those who lived farther away.

" Greetings, Lord Elf of Rivendell," said a man about half way through his life, " I am Tahad, leader of this village. I do not believe we have met before."

" No we have not," said Glorfindel, " For it has been many years since I have been to the valley. Last I knew, this village was not among the rest."

" No," said the man, " This is quite new. You see, the fields here are much better for farming. As well as the river runs close by. Many here moved to grow better crops and be better acquainted with the land. Not to mention, it is very safe here."

" So I see," said Glorfindel assessing the man. He was quite tall, and well built. His gray hair went past his shoulders, and his eyes told that he had suffered loss, but managed to overcome grief. He was strong, Glorfindel decided.

" I am Lord Glorfindel," he said to Tahad.

" Well Lord Glorfindel, all the village leaders are here. They have come while you were out patrolling. Follow me, I will bring you to meet them."

Glorfindel nodded for his Lieutenant to take care of setting up came. He then followed Tahad to meet the rest of the village leaders. He talked among them and found that they had brought along some of the men who could be considered warriors. Or at least they would be once they were trained properly.

" Lord Glorfindel," said a familiar voice. Glorfindel turned to see Haomon come up behind him.

" I had sent to word the village where the blacksmith took housing in. He arrived here yesterday. I thought you might wish him to be among those of us planning the defenses."

" Yes," said Glorfindel, " May I speak to him now?"

Haomon nodded. " Blacksmith!" he called out, " Please come!"

Someone approached them from Glorfindels right. A tall, slim figure with black leggings and a stained brown tunic came to stand next Haomon. He carried himself with much grace although he wore a hood which covered his face. 'Too much grace,' Glorfindel thought.

" This is Lord Glorfindel of Imladris," said Haomon. The figure nodded but said nothing more.

Glorfindel studied him for a moment. " Tell me," he said at last, " What is your name?"

" Blacksmith," said the one under the hood. Glorfindel did a double take. That voice was of no man. It was soft, yet soothing. The tone of it was melodious and beautiful. It was as if someone had plucked the string of a harp.

" Lift your hood and reveal yourself," said Glorfindel, " I wish to see your face."

Slowly, a hand came out to remove the hood. The hand, Glorfindel noticed, had black stains on it. But the long elegant fingers attached to the strong palms and wrist left no doubt in his mind. This hand was too perfect. The voice to musical. The grace too much to be that of a mans. This was an elf.

The elf before him removed his hood and two pointed ears stuck out of soft brown hair. Green eyes shown back at him on a flawless face. Strong cheek bones and a pointed chin were not held up with pride, but sunk to the ground in what Glorfindel thought to be sadness. He heard a gasp come from Haomon, and an exclamation that the blacksmith was elven.

Gingerly, Glorfindel put a finger the the elfs chin and tipped his head up so as to look him in the eyes.

" I know you,"said Glorfindel feeling his heart contract at the sadness those eyes head.

" I knew you," Glorfindel corrected, " Long ago. You were a scribe once. A great advisor. An elf who used to smile wherever he went."

" That elf is long gone," said the one before him.

" Not if I have anything to do with it. You have suffered much, that I can see."

" My life is changed my Lord," said the elf, " Nothing will ever be the same as it was before. I kindly ask you to leave it alone."

With that, the elf before him turned and swiftly left.

" Amandil," Glorfindel breathed, " I have found you at last. I wont lose you again."

* * *

A/N: I am seriously considering re-writing this chapter. Tell me what you all think. I dont know if its too much angst or too much of whatever it is. I was getting a little annoyed, and thought it was time to get this story moving. Update should be in a week. Review if you have comments.

Thank you to all my reviewers! Im finally back to answering your reviews! Sorry in I forgot any!

IwishChan: I adore children because of this cute innocence they all seem to have. Im glad you like Margarets character. Im starting to get a little worried that she is coming off a little too sweet. My wish is that she stays as real as possible. Thank you for your review!

Idril Miriel: Haha! Funny you should mention that elf...well, his name is Amandil! Glad you love it. Thanks for your review!


	12. Boundaries

Disclaimer: I dont own it.

* * *

Glorfindel sighed as the debated around him continued. Haomon had arranged a meeting out in a field near Tahads village. They had met that morning, taken a break for midday meal, and came back out again. Only the leaders of the villages and a few others were present, but there was still about thirty five men. The men were obviously having a hard time trying to decide on what action should be taken to help those whos defense was needed. It was only a few minutes before evening meal, and they would soon be leaving this meeting for the night. They needed to decide soon, for Glorfindel could not stay here for another two weeks. He had been gone from the borders of Imladris long enough.

Glorfindel sighed again and rubbed his temple. He couldnt figure out how these men had managed to arrange any kind of system at all. They were so disorderly and close minded about everything. He looked around the table again and his eyes fell on the blacksmith.

Amandil was watching the men with silent interest. Glorfindel probably guessed that he felt they were going nowhere with this also, but the other elf hadnt spoken to him since the meeting yesterday. He had thought about what may have caused this elf to shut himself off from the rest of his kin, and found that the only explanation was that the orcs had done something terrible to him. Glorfindel also knew that he and his troops would not leave the valley until he at least tried to get Amandil to come home. He had made a decision to talk to him after the meeting ended for tonight.

As if his thoughts had conjured it up, Tahad suggested that they leave the debate for another day. The rest of the men agreed, and Glorfindel left the meeting feeling as if nothing had been accomplished.

" Amandil," said Glorfindel calling out the other. The other elf turned to him with a glare. Glorfindel ignored it and continued, " I wish to speak with you, privately." He didnt wait for a reply, and instead walked a distance out in the field, knowing that the other would follow.

Glorfindel turned again, and regarded the elf before him. " I wish to know why you have not yet returned to Imladris, or at least sent word of your whereabouts." His tone was not unkind, nor was it overly curious, but more concerned.

The other elf remained quiet for so long that Glorfindel thought he wouldnt answer. " I could not return," said the other elf, " Not after what happened."

" With the orcs?" Glorfindel asked gently.

The other elf nodded and turned cold eyes upon Glorfindels face. Blue locked with dark and for a moment, they held gazes, only for the other elf to look away. ' His heart has hardened,' Glorfindel thought, ' Yet, I can see the emotion he still has.'

" Come back to Imladris," demanded Glorfindel, " If there is anywhere left in Arda for your pains to heal, than it is there."

" I cannot," the other said with so much anguish that Glorfindel thought his heart would break. " I am changed. I would not fit in with them anymore. I am too different."

" I know you wish to come back," Glorfindel stressed, " I know you wish to be home."

" I do," he whispered.

" Then come," urged Glorfindel, " Come back to where you can feel peace again."

" Thats just it. I will find no peace. So much has changed. How can I ever go back to the life I had before?"

Glorfindel remained silent. In truth, he knew that if Amandil did return, it would be difficult. The young elf would never have the comfort he did before, not after all these years.

" Life may have changed," said Glorfindel, " But you can take that change and make it into something wonderful. Everything happens for a reason. I know you have suffered, but that doesnt mean you must punish yourself more by lingering in a place you are unhappy in."

" How do you know what I am happy with?" snapped Amandil, " You have never had this pain to bear. You know not what you talk about, my lord."

For the second time since Glorfindel had seen him, the elf turned on his heels and left. Glorfindel sighed.

" You do not realize how wrong you are," he said quietly.

* * *

Margaret walked around the forest, aware that she had wandered outside the perimeter that Glorfindel had set for her. She listened to the song of the birds and relished in the soft breeze that blew by. The sun beat down on her and she stretched her small arms high, as if to ask for more of its golden rays to praise her. The smell of leaves and dirt filled her nostrils and made her even more eager to see what was beyond the boundaries of her play. Margaret began to walked faster, hoping that she would see more if she hurried. Glorfindel was not here, so she figured it was alright.

As Margaret wandered further through the forest, she felt a sense of foreboding. She felt as if something was telling her to stop walking and turn around. But she continued on anyway, brushing the feeling off. ' I am just being a baby,' she thought, ' There is nothing wrong. I am still in Imladris.'

Margaret walked and walked, taking in everything that she saw. Trees , birds, chipmunks, turtles, frogs, butterflies, and even a large deer. She looked at these things in wonder, although she had seen them before. Everything was seemingly new to her, as if she had no knowledge of it at all. Soon seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

' Things never would have been this beautiful in New York," Margaret thought, ' I am lucky to see this.'

Suddenly, she stopped walking, noticing that the sun no longer shone on her. Instead, a dark blue was covering its place. Pink and purple colored the sky to her left. Darkness began to creep around her. With a start, Margaret realized that it was getting late, and she had no idea where she was. She could probably find her way back in the day time, but at night, it was nearly impossible to see. The only light she would have, would be the moon.

Abruptly, she began to think of something she could do. She had been told that at night, warriors set up a shelter, and slept until daytime. Knowing that she was not going to be in her bed that evening, Margaret climbed into the nearest tree as high as she dared. It was only several feet off the ground, but she was too afraid to fall to go any farther.

' Nothing can reach me up here,' she declared as bravely as she could. She listened to the sounds of the night, which seemed much more amplified than normal, and wondered if Glorfindel would come and look for her. ' He wont,' she thought despairingly, ' Because he does not know that I am lost.'

' I am lost,' she said to herself with a shudder, ' I am lost and alone in the dark.'

A single tear slide down her cheek, but she didnt dare cry out loud. She was too frightened, too fearful, of what might happen should someone or something hear her. Her shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs that she could not even cry. Her body trembled at the night chill that began to settle. She felt herself slip into a dream like state, and knew she was falling asleep.

'I am in a tree,' Margaret thought lazily, ' I should stay awake.'

But even as that thought crossed her mind, her body gave way to all the stress and emotion, and her eyelids drifted shut.

* * *

A/N: Oops...I m a bit late. Sorry? smiles sheepishly Well, review if you have any comments. Oh, and yes, I know, its short, but I prefer short chapters. It is easier for me to keep a clear mind on the topic if I keep it short. Update should be in about a week!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! If I forgot to reply to your review, let me know!

elfiehead- Thank you! Im so glad you like it. I was a little worried that this would be too much for the story and make it seem fake. You have brightened my day!

Idril Miriel- Thank you!

IwishChan- Thank you! I have a soft spot for children : p


	13. Home is Healing

Disclaimer: I dont own it.

* * *

" It will never work," said a plumped man with a large beard, " We cannot accept such a proposition."

Glorfindel was once again in the field with the men. Only this time, he was standing before them giving his opinion of a plan. He had decided before he slept the night away, he would come up with something. It was obvious to him that the men still needed some guidance.

" Will the elves expect something from us in return?" asked a short man, with large eyes that seemed to big for the small features on his face.

" Nothing," said Glorfindel, " It is simple. I will leave two elves behind to train the men who are able bodied warriors."

" I think we can accept that," said the plumped man, " But what about the defense plans?"

" I have an idea," said Tahad carefully, " We can continue to send out scouts to keep tract of the number of enemies that come within two leagues of the valley. If they become too much, we can hunt them down."

" Well," said another man, " We certainly cant have the men all from one village. You all better put your share of them in on this."

" Of course," said Tahad impatiently, " We can divide up the number of those capable from each village, and mix them into groups."

" That should also strengthen our ties between villages," said Haomon.

There was a mummer of agreement among them, and Glorfindel knew that they would agree. 'Finally,' he thought.

" Then it is settled,' said Tahad, " Let us take count of the men, and divide up the groups. We shall also make up monthly schedules."

Glorfindel smiled slightly. He had spent the better part of dinner explaining tactics to Tahad. This was almost the exact same thing he had said to him while eating. Apparently Glorfindel had been more of an influence than he had realized.

As the others began to fulfill plans and take on serious responsibilities, Glorfindel again approached Amandil. The elf had never spoken his opinion at the meetings. He just sat quietly, listening to the conversation around him. Now he pierced Glorfindel with a gaze of steel, and stood at his arrival.

" I suppose you have come once again to try and convince me to go back to Imladris," he stated icily.

" No," said Glorfindel firmly, " Stay here and fade away if that is your wish. It is obvious to me that you have easily given up on yourself."

" Given up?" hissed Amandil, " What would you know? You have lived in peace for centuries. You sit in great halls, feasting and drinking, making fun of those who lived pathetic lives. You werent beaten and slaved by orcs! You werent broken down to bits! You didnt overcome the harsh winters and starvation! You- "

He broke off suddenly, aware that everyone now stared at him. Glorfindel, too, was caught off guard by his outburst. He was certain that the men would be asking questions later about this. Indeed some even began asking them now.

" Come," he told the other firmly, " You will go back to the village with me."

Amandil said nothing, but followed silently. They walked for a while through the open fields, watching the sway of the grass in the wind. Not many birds sang, for there was hardly any trees nearby. The sun was hidden by clouds, but the sky was still bright blue. Midday meal would come shortly.

" Amandil," said Glorfindel, " I have suffered much even if it does not seem like it now. I know that you have, too."

"And what would a great Lord like yourself suffer from?" he asked. His tone was not rude or mean, but filled with sadness.

Glorfindel turned to stare at him. " I had to watch my beautiful home and all of my closet friends and relatives die once. I had to watch as my king was slaughtered, and my life turned to ruins. I had to watch the horror and brutality of evil take hold on a city so wondrous, many thought it would never fall. Ever."

" Gondolin?" said the other elf, stopping in his tracks. He stared ahead of him for a moment, before turning to Glorfindel. " I am sorry, my lord. I had forgotten."

" I know that you went through much," pressed Glorfindel trying to erase the images of the beloved city from his head, " I also know you can defeat this. Come back to Imladris, little one. It is time for you to heal. Come back to your people."

Amandil was shaking slightly. He would not meet Glorfindels eyes, but instead looked to the west. It was some time before Amandil finally shifted his gaze, but when he did, Glorfindel could see the change in his eyes.

" I will try," said Amandil, " I will try. And if my life fails to heal, and I continue to fade, then I shall leave these shores."

Glorfindel nodded and walked away, leaving the other elf with his peace. He wasnt sure what had changed Amandils mind completely. It could have been the fact that the other elf did want to return. It could have been that he had forgotten the life of his people and of Valinor. Had for gotten the other options that the Valar had given the elves. It could have been that Glorfindel had pushed him to return. It could have been all of the reasons combined. Whatever caused the change, Glorfindel didnt care. All he knew was that he was again bringing home a lost elf.

* * *

Margaret felt a sharp pain and cried out. She held her eyes shut for a few moments, and tried to figure out what was going on. Her bed did not feel the same as it had before. It was hard and lumpy, and it hurt when she moved. Opening her eyes slightly, she could see the bright sun poking through the tree tops. Beneath her, her fingers grabbed at dirt.

She moaned when she realized that she was still lost. Margaret tried to sit up, but found to her surprise that her back and leg ached. She looked around her, noticing that she was no longer in the tree, but on the ground below it.

'I fell,' she thought, ' Oh , why did I fall asleep?"

Margaret inched over to the tree and used to trunk to support her weight. She stood on wobbly legs and ignored the pain the shot up her spine and ankle. She had to get back home, or she would be in trouble. Not only that, but she didnt want to spend another night out in these woods. Letting go of the tree trunk, Margaret attempt to take a step– and landed right on her stomach.

Tears pricked her eyes as she realized that she couldnt get home on her own. She needed help and it wasnt to be found. ' Ma!' she thought frantically, ' I want Ma!'

* * *

A/N: Ah, Im sorry. I know this is late. And short. But then again, I am sick. Which is bad, because I am now way behind on a lot of work. Anyway, there is a rumor going around that ff.n is pulling stories for authors replying to reviewers. Apparently it makes the review board active. Whether it is true or not, Im not going to take the chance. So thank you to all my reviewers! I couldnt do it without you guys!

PS: If anyone knows why the contraction marks arent showing up, feel free to tell me!


	14. Going Home

Disclaimer: I dont own it.

* * *

Margaret carefully dragged herself along the ground. Her leg and back were still in pain, and she could not bring herself to walk. The only thing that was keeping her going was the thought of staying out late at night again.

' I need to get back home,' she thought frantically, ' I need to get home!'

She heard a sound in the bushes, but ignored it. If something was there, she didnt want to find out what it was. Margaret kept going, determined not to let anything bother her.

Suddenly, she felt a thing grab hold of her shoulders. She screamed, but realized that it was another elf when he spoke to quite her.

" Margaret?" asked the elf simply, " We have been searching for you."

She looked at the one before her, and realized it was a warrior.

" Are you hurt?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, and he picked her up. Margaret felt the pain in her back get worse, but didnt care. She was going home, at last.

* * *

Glorfindel nodded to his lieutenant as he went over the instructions to train the men, and return in a number of months.

" The five of you will stay together in this village. Make sure you keep your wits about you, for they leave the valley unguarded at the moment."

" Yes sir," said the elf.

" We will take care of them and let no harm befall them," said Tahad with a smile. The lieutenant rolled his eyes in good humor, and saluted Glorfindel. He also saluted Amandil, who was to travel with the patrol back to Imladris.

" Take care," said Haomon, " Bring Margaret to visit us sometime."

" I will, my friend," said Glorfindel with a smile, " Thank you for your kindness. I only hope to one day be able to repay you." They shook hands and Glorfindel turned to his patrol and to Amandil.

" Lets go home."

* * *

"Are you alright?" cried Sulwen when Margaret was carried through the door by the warrior.

" Let me have her," demanded Elrond, taking her from the warriors arms and bringing her to the healing wing of the house.

" Are you well? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? Why did you take off like that?" Sulwen now stood in front of Margaret, grasping her shoulders as Elrond looked her over.

" Im sorry," sobbed Margaret, " I got lost. I hid in a tree and then I fell. I was too scared to try to come home, because it was dark. I wandered away from where Glorfindel told me, because I thought it would be ok. He isnt here after all. I didnt mean – "

" Oh Margaret," said Sulwen with a sigh. She wiped away Margarets tears with a handkerchief, and even dabbed at her own eyes.

" Margaret," said Sulwen a bit more calmly, " Rules are not set so that you cannot have fun. They are set to keep you safe, and help you grow into a good person. Rules always apply, even when the person who set them is not here to keep them enforced."

" I understand," she said with a nod. She winced as Elrond touched her back and her ankle.

" My Lord?" inquired Sulwen, " Forgive me. I do not me to be so impatient."

Elrond just smiled and waved away her apology. " I believe she has bruise her back up, and perhaps landed a bit hard on her spine, but that will all heal. As for her ankle, she has twisted it. I want her to keep in bed until I say it is healed. Understood?"

" Yes my Lord," said Sulwen," Come, Margaret, lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

A/N: Ok this chapter was replaced. Next chapter is the last one! Should be up in about a week.

Thank you to all my reviewers!


	15. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Glorfindel turned to look at his troops. They were all standing in a semi circle, ready to bid their commander farewell. The captain that would take command stood to Glorfindels right. Glorfindel and Amandil would be returning while the troops went on with their routine divisions. He knew most of them would be going home on leave at some point soon. Most had been serving for over two months.

" I requested that the reports of the villages be sent to you, captain" said Glorfindel to the elf beside him, " You are to send them directly to me."

" Yes my Lord," the captain said with a salute. The rest of the troops followed the salute with one of their own, and Glorfindel mounted his horse.

" May the Valar protect you all," Glorfindel bid. He turned to Amandil, who had said very little on the way back to the borders. He could see that the young elf was nervous, but Glorfindel knew that he would pull through this. He had survived all these years, and he would survive now. He had to.

* * *

" Margaret!" said Sulwen coming into the room, " There is good news. Word has come from the patrols that Glorfindel is coming home. He should be here after evening meal. Hurry and dress!"

Margaret quickly finished braiding her hair, and slipped into her shoes. Running out the door, she rushed to the eating hall and sat down.

" Hello Margaret," said Elrond, " You are in a hurry tonight."

" Sulwen said Glorfindel was coming home after dinner," Margaret said between mouth fulls of food, " The faster I eat, the faster he will be here."

" The faster who will be where?" said a voice behind her.

Margaret froze. She slowly turned to see an elf with golden hair and mud soaked leggings standing about six feet away.

" GLORFINDEL!" Margaret screeched running into his arms, heedless of the still sore ankle.

The elf laughed and pulled her into his embrace. " I have missed you little one," he whispered into her ear.

" I missed you more!" said Margaret excitedly, " And I have so much to tell you! Elladan and Elrohir took me to the Ford! Salmon are there, lots of them. They didnt know why. Apparently they breed fast or something. And they asked if I wanted to go to Lothlorien, but I said no, and then I went out exploring a week ago, and it was dark, and I didnt know where I was, and–

" Margaret!" said Glorfindel putting a hand over her mouth, " You will have time to tell me all about it later! But why dont we have supper first?"

"Ok," she said too happy to care that he had stopped her from story telling.

" We have a special guest tonight also," Glorfindel said now turning to Elrond. Elrond merely raised one eye brow. " He is in guest chambers. We need to talk later Elrond. I have found Amandil."

For the first time in an age, Lord Elrond choked on his wine.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Lol, Im sure most of you are wondering why I left off in such a spot. It leaves room for another story.

A big THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers. Couldnt have done it without you!

My next fic will be called Apples and Daisy Flowers, and it will be posted in December.


End file.
